


The Shadows

by Lemon_Lord



Series: The Shadows within [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Vigilante, Young Justice - Freeform, i have no life, youngjustice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Lord/pseuds/Lemon_Lord
Summary: Shadow is blind and a new vigilante, roaming the streets. She fights crime and helps people. a few days before her birthday and her parents anniversary for their death the young justice team is sent out on a mission to capture her. After an emotional night batman and robin end up finding her sobbing on her parents graves. This story follows shadow around as she fights crime and more of her past is reviled. please note that this is a spin off of into the shadows by anzipanzi (me) on wattpad. in the original Shadow storey is different. Read it if you want to.





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> im also going to upload my original Shadow story eventually, bear in mind it is very different to this as in the other shadow can see and the plot is different and her parents die differently

The shadows were dancing across the street, following people who never took notice of the shadows. in a corner lurks Shadow, the vigalante and parentless child. In the corner she observes all of the people with a faint smile, her bling eyes were closed but she sensed all of their smiles. It was christmas day and everyone was rushing to get home to their family. The thought of people who actually had their family made Shadow feel warm, at least there were not manny people like her, blind and parentless. The 'super heroes' were probably taking a day off, there are people behind the masks. with a slight sight Shadow pushed off the wall and Teleported up to the roofs. she sat down and let her legs dangle of the edge of a building. she closed her eyes and spread her hands out, letting a pulse of shadows shoot trough the city, unseen by all people who weren't paying attention to the sky. She let out a sigh as she sensed danger. she teleported to a ally, much like the one she once called home. in the ally she sensed 3 men, hostile, and one female, passive, she let her shadows consume the men, leaving them in a vale of darkness. the female saw shadow and ran up to her.  
sensing her shadow asked in a voice gruff from being unused "you ok?"  
The female hugged Shadow and whispered "thank you so much" and ran off.  
with a small smile shadow let the shadows surrounding the men disappear. she quickly punched the first one. and disappeared, she melted into the shadows. she created a steel bar out of shadows and hit them all over the head. she teleported away.

 

She was the shadows and the shadows where her, they the same.


	2. I'm shadow, your friendly local vigalante

Shadows pov:

Another night in gotham. Fan fucking tastic. i closed my eyes tightly. Just another night of fighting crime and constant darkness, amazing. i let myself slump on the bench i found. With my heightened senses i noticed someone watching me, strange. i got up from the bench and closed my eyes again, letting my senses tell me where everything was. with a jolt i realised who was watching me at such a late hour, i let out a sigh and got out my blind stick, i didn't need it but i helps with the illusion of me being helpless. the caped crusader himself was watching over me, yay (note the sarcasm) the one and only batman . I'm well aware of who he is, mr wane himself spilt coffee on me and here he is now, being a shitty little (well many not so little) stalker. watching over theta poor blind girl.  
i started to head home, at least what i called home, a small apartment that has a massive basement i found while exploring in my shadow cat form. i think being a cat it the best, i get some time to think about everything. I can also sort of see, well my shadow senses are sharper so i can kind of echo locate, still working on that. the secong i felt batman's sting gaze leave me i teleported home. i let my mind split, on one end i was at home, getting ready to hunt some goons changing into my slightly reviling outfit, N\A think black widow but no arm sleeves, slightly more reviling and a hood with a cape N/A and on the other end i was a black cat slowly walking up to batman. as a cat i walked up to him, my blind eyes reflecting light. i rubbed my head on his legs making him jump up. i purred and turned around flicking my tail in a signal for him to follow. as a human i teleported to a house near by. i saw myself lead batman to me. i lifted myself up when i got close enough. i stroked me and put me on my shoulder N/A that sound really fucking strange N/A . i sensed batman getting closer.  
"who are you?" batman demanded.  
"you know who i am" i said with a slight smile, "Don't you mr wane" i could feel his shock from here.  
"how the hell do you know who i am" he said slightly gobsmaked.  
"you know, I'm gonna introduce myself and pretend you didn't stalk me. I'm shadow, your friendly local vigalante" i said with a faint smile. letting my other self disappear.  
"real name? its only fair" he asked not expecting an answer.  
"people call me shadow because of my powers, i don't bother with my name, it seems a strange concept to call me my 'real' name, so i have one, but its pointless to now it because i don't respond to it and i have been wiped off the records so you can just stop trying to find out who i am, but some people call me winter, you cant, but some people do" i just missed out a tad bit, i sighed "for the purpose of my sanity whats the date" i turned around.  
"january 12th" batman said in his gruff voice. i could sense him picking up a batarang aiming for my hood. i turned around and he flung it expertly at the top of my hood, I'm guessing to see who i really was. meh. i stopped it centimetres from my hood piched between my fingers.  
"you could have asked me to take my hood off you know, i have been very polite" i walked up to him and handed him his batarang. i stepped away and took my hood off, my mask (witch was made of shadows) evaporated. i closed my eyes, it making no difference if they were open or not.  
"open your eyes" batman said slightly annoyed. i opened them slowly and look where i thought his eyes would be. he let out a small gasp. "your blind, and that girl i spilt coffee on and checked to see if were okay"  
i rolled my eyes "NO WAY!! i didn't know that" i stated in my 'seriously' voice. "well then, nice meeting you mr batman, or wane, for the porpoise of making that as awesome as possible I'm going to refer to you as batman, well that went abit off. anyway later batman, i guess ill see you round"  
i could sense his glare "I'm done with you yet shadow" with that said i teleported away to where i sensed danger.  
There stood the one and only joker. he was robing a bank, yet again. i sent a shock wave of shadows towards him and easily captured him. well that was simple. i just made a chair and sat thee. enjoying the fact i was ant a raging psychopath clown that wants to kill batman…. what was a mouth full. eventually i got up and went closer to the clown, he had gone silent a while ago and was now just staring at me. i let myself hear the shadows as they told me he was looking at me with… happyness? okay.. that just amazing, some psyco clown wants to be my friend, that just great. "hey Shadow" the joker said in a unnaturally gruff voice, like batman's. 

"the hell" i heard i voice say behind me. i let the shadows tell me who, robin. i teleported my ass out of there as fast as i could.

In my haste i managed to teleport to the river, fucking trip, and go face first into the river. A GOD DAMM RIVER. i quickly swam to where i sensed the shore was, hauling my soggy self out of there. great just fantastic, i am now shadow your local soggy vigilante. yay i stood tall and decided to just call it a day. i slowly started to head back home, still sopping wet, trusting the shadows to help guide me. eventually i got home, after manny stumbles and falls. i opened my door and walked over to my bed, using my shadow powers to make me change out of my cloths into a pair of pyjamas. i lay down justly and reflected on my day.. well then I'm going to sleep now because id rather not think of a strange could wanting to befriend me.. holy shit those are bad mental images. well it is getting closer to the 17 so I'm gonna need to but some flowers for my parents and maybe even some chocolate for me as a rare treat. i roles onto my side and curled up into a small ball. letting my senses slowly switch off, and with that i fell asleep. into the eternal numbness from whence i came.


	3. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more is discovered about shadows past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally fucked up abit so this is shorter than i intended it to be, sorry

nightmare

I was back home, with my mum and dad. I smiled up at them, my amazing parents, my mother with her bleached white hair and my father with his blading head and glasses. something felt off though, I looked around my childhood home in awe. I ran up to my room and jumped into my bed, the bed supported me when a flopped onto it again. I lay on my back and stared at the cobwebs littering my ceiling I let my shadows loose and tore them away.. wait I can see. I let out a sigh as I realized what this was. just a dream, well memories, great, I let out a tear as I walked back to my parents, my mum was cooking dinner as my father read a book. I looked at both of them with sadness. I walked up to my mum and hugged her then up to my dad. I let some tears slip out. I clutched my dad with all the strength my 10 year old self could muster.  
"I love you two, I hope you know that I love you so so so so much, nothing could ever stop me from loving you" I said as tears started to stream out of my now closed eyes. I remembered their faces when I was young, before the accident. suddenly my father got up and went to my mother. they both looked at me as their eyes went black.  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT" they both yelled in unison. their anger radiating off them in thick waves as I took a step back from them. my father took a step forwards and grabbed my by the neck. he lifted me up and threw me against a wall and laughed. that laugh I longed to hear for real again. I groaned as I let more tears slip from my eyes. my mother came up to me.  
"IF YOU WERENT SUCH AN UNGRATFULL BRAT I WOULD BE ALIVE" she spat at me, even though it was just a dream I couldn’t help but believe her. in the accident that killed them I lost my sight, I had always had my shadows but my parents didn’t know. the shadows helped me through tough times. I got up. I felt myself waking up.  
before I could wake up I muttered "I love you both" 

awake

I got up with a start snapping my eyes open, hoping that I would once again fell light in my eyes. but I was once again disappointed with the ever growing darkness that seemed to consume every breath I took, I got out of my bet and walked over to my cupboard, taking out cloths and quickly changing into them. I let out a small sigh as I thought about my nightmare. I let out one more sigh and heeded outside, grabbing all of the stuff that I need like my wallet and phone. I got outside and head out to my favorite place, the top of wane enterprise. I let the shadows shift me there. with a smile I sat down on the edge of the building, letting the cool morning air ruffle my short hair. I sighed and got my phone out, im not sure why I have it. it was nothing special, just a nokia brick. I lifted it up and contemplated just throwing it off the edge, and with abit of a hesitation I did just that. throw my phone. I smiled as a new scene of happiness filled me up. I let out on last sigh as I got up from the ledge and let myself be taken away from to top of the tower. the shadows are telling me its 4;00 in the morning. great. I ended up sitting on the same bench I used to sit on every day when I was younger. I can imagine what I look like now but im not sure about it anymore. it used to have the greenest leaves I could ever imagine. now when I think of it its abit duller, showing that my memories have faded. I tried my best to remember this place, but every time I try to make out more details it becomes fuzzier. I sighed and leaned back into the bench, letting myself be swallowed by my noisy thoughts. after about ten minutes I could since a friendly person walking up to me... batman again. I let out and irritated sigh. I was not in the mood to talk to him. "Shadow" he greeted when he got closer to me, he took a seat next to me. I could feel his gaze on me as I sat up strait once again "its late. why are you not sleeping?" he asked with a hint of... worry? "I could ask you the exact same thing" I reply smoothly, knowing that that would shut him up for a while. "touché, but im serious, you should be asleep in bed" that is one persistent bastard. "I had a bad dream, so I went outside for a while and now im here" I stated with a frown. "go back to sleep, got it kid?" he sighed "ill try. good talking to you" I say as I shift back into bed. I curled into a ball and let sleep once again consumes me. And this sleep, for the first time in forever, was free of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try my best to make the next chapter better


	4. the chasing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the 16 of january and shadow is preparing for her parents death aniversary. folow her as she turns down a offer to join the youngjustice team and meets a new friend

Shadow's pov:

i felt my body tingle slightly as I felt myself regain consciousness after a long night of sleep, i let out a sigh as i sat up, leaning my back against the wall next to my bed. i let my shadow senses tell me what was happening and what time of day it was. 7:38. fuck i actually slept for a while longer than i normally do. and i didn't have any nightmares. well thats nice. i got out of my bed slowly, wincing when my knee cracked. i walked over to where my cloths where and grabbed some random cloths. I got all of my shit and headed towards the door, I let my hands graze along the cool wall as I slowly opened the door, I slowly started the short journey towards the park.  
I let my shadows guide me towards the entrance as I smelt the crisp cold morning smell. Slowly but steadily I headed out towards the pond that I normally sit at, I let out a long hard sigh as I noticed that someone was sitting on my bench. I let the shadows tell me who it was as I felt my gut wrench with a horrible feeling. It was batman, and he wasn’t there to just talk. That asshole had been following me around for ages, and i'm goddamn sick and tired of being on alert the whole time because my shadows tell me someone is watching. I sat down next to him with an exasperated sigh as I let my shadows scan the general vicinity, robin was hiding in a tree. What do those two think that they are doing.  
“mr wayne” I state, trying to piss him off.  
“kid” he retorts, I shrug, not really caring if he called me that.  
“what do you want, I know you have been following me around as I fight crime and I can also tell that little boy wonder” I pointed to the tree he was on “is just over there” I let out an irritated growl.  
“we are here to requite you to join a team. You seem to have a good set of skills” batman said in his gruff voice.  
I let out a small sigh “not going to happen” I started with a frown.  
“you don’t have a choice, it's either that or we have no choice but to stop you. You are dangerous and you can't just roam the streets. You will be sent to arkham asylum” I could tell that the dark night was telling the truth about me going to arkham, but i'm pretty sure that he was lying about the if I don’t join him part.  
“well you'll have to catch me first” as I said that I got up and tipped a shadow fedora I just made. I teleported to the florists quickly, hoping that no one would notice me.  
“hello ma’am” I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned quickly.  
“good morning, im looking for 2 bouquets of white roses, 12 each please” I announced with a small smile.  
“i'll get on it” the woman said with a small smile. I wondered the shop until she told me my flowers were ready. I smiled and walked over. “that will be 25$ please”  
“keep the change” I ststed as I put a 50 down and grabbed the flowers.  
As I was halfway out the door the woman yelled “god bless you” I let out a small smile as I headed back home.  
About 5 minutes after I headed off I felt eyes on me again. Fuckity fuck fuck. I sped up a bit, letting the shadows tell me what to do. I felt someone grab my arm. I flinched away and backed up. It was a stranger. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
“who are you?” I asked with my voice as steady as possible.  
“magma” n/a lissa you fucking better bring me chips n/a “you dropped your wallet” I let out a small sigh of relief.  
“thank you so much, I appreciate it a lot, im Shadow” I said with a large smile. I could sense kindness radiation of the girl. I held my hand out and magma put my wallet into my hand.  
“I have 2 questions” she asked  
“shoot” I said with a small smile.  
“are you blind? Why are you not joining the team” my blood ran cold. She was one of them.  
“yes I am blind, and the reason is that I am currently in a position that I am the most introverted person to ever live, and I need time to think about stuff, i'm guessing that you're one of them?” I tilted my head to the side.  
“nope but I saw you and batman talking and I listened in” she said with a slight sigh.  
“are you a super hero too?” I ask sarcastically.  
“i'm a lone wolf, you have powers?” she asked casually, as if it was totally normal, which newsflash, wasn’t.  
“yep, I have what I call shadow manipulation, how about you, i'm guessing lava and rock manipulation?”  
She let out a surprised gasp “yep pretty much, you wanna come over?” she asked with a faint smile. Fucking hell my shadows are annoying today. They keep on telling me everything and i'm getting a headache from all of this.  
“umm sure” as I finished she grabbed my hand and dragged me away, I stumbled along following her around every bend. Eventually we stopped and I heard the clink of keys, indicating that we were there. Magma grabbed my hand again and took me inside. She guided me to a seat and sat me down.  
“you want anything?” she asked, walking to where I thought the kitchen is.  
“no thank you” I said with a slight frown. “tell me about yourself” I requested, my curiosity was burning me up inside,  
“well, I am twenty four, I have magma manipulation and rock manipulation. I like the color red… I love cats and umm i'm not sure what else to say.. well how about you?”  
“well i'm turning seventeen tomorrow, i'm blind, I love the colour blue. I spend lot of time just thinking” I stated with a frown, shit I have to go home soon, I need to prepare for tomorrow. “anyway, I have to leave you now, I have to prepare some tuff” and with that last sentence I teleported away. Back to the place I call home. I put away the flower and took of my coat  
It was about 12:00 when I decided to go get lunch, I walked outside and over to the café near by. I let out a sigh and sat down at a booth, already knowing what I wanted to eat, a tuna melt. The best thing to ever exist. I waited for a waiter and was pleasantly surprised when I recognised a voice.  
“hey shadow, what do you want to eat” magma said.  
I let out a small smile and replied with “the tuna melt please”  
“anything to drink hun” magma asked with a slight smile.  
“nope thanks” I retorted.  
When my tuna melt finally arrived I dug into my sandwich, savouring the amazing taste exploding in my mouth N/A im so fucking hungry N/A I let out a small moan and quickly finished my sandwich off. I left a 20 on the table and left the building, heading back home. The second I opened the door I sensed something off. I sent my shadows out and quickly located the source, batman was in my home. Rummaging through my shit. THE ASSHOEL. I turned into a panther and prowled into the room he was in and let out a ground shaking growl.  
“what are you doing here” I growled out.  
“nothing” he said, in his goddamn gruff voice.  
I shifted back and got my flowers, picked up my bag with all of my valuables and teleported out of there, I ended up in a forest, on a tree where I Created a nest. It was about 7 o'clock when I started to feel my eyelids droop. I let myself drift off into sleep, still on high alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes


	5. the feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the 17th, and also shadows birthday, yet its a sad day for her as her parents died on that day 6 years ago (when she was ten) follow her around as she mourns and takes her rage out on mother nature. 
> 
> i want to dedicate this chapter to the amazing nightmare_24 for being so kind to me and making me blush like a tomato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on a flight this monday (the 24th) from London to Miami, i'm planing to write a shit ton on the flight. have a great weekend and for all people who are starting their holiday have a great time on holiday.

WARNING: some serious feels are about to happen.

 

Shadow's pov:

I woke with a start then immediately curled into a ball. Happy birthday to me. Tears started to slide down my face. WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO UNFAIR. I let out a sigh and sled down the tree. I stumbled a bit but stood firm.i punched a tree. Sending it flying. I let out my rage on the surroundings. I didn’t hold my punches back. After what I though was about 15 minutes there was a large clearing. I suddenly felt calm, the shadows were trying to sooth me, I collapsed to the floor and felt something cradle me. I felt the shadows trying their best to try and comfort me (because apparently they can do that now) I soon got up and retrieved the roses, silently thanking the shadows. The roses were surprisingly still fine.  
After my breakdown I started to head out the the city. It was apparently already 5 12 in the afternoon, I let out a long sigh and headed out to a lake near by. I used to go to these woods with my parents a lot. I knew this place off by heart. I shifted into a panther and started to sprint over to the lake. When I finally got there I sat down on a bench that my parents placed there, for my birthday. I curled up into a ball and let myself think.

Flash back moe foe

It was winter and the snow was falling, I looked out of my bedroom window, staring out into nothingness. I let out a large smile and slipped out of bed, I walked over to my desk and finished a drawing I was working on, it was a beautiful phoenix, I looked so life like it was like you could touch its feathers. I smiled and walked down stairs and into the kitchen, I could smell bacon and waffles. I let out a soft laugh when my mum and dad tackled my in a hug. I hugged them back and walked over to the table. I sat down and dug into my waffles. The food of gods  
“honey I have a surprise” I heard my mum say. I looked at her with my doe eyes.  
“what?” I get out in the middle of eating.  
“road trip” my dad yelled. I let out a soft giggle and ran upstairs to get ready.

 

Time skip to in the countryside

I leaned my head against the window, marvelling at how the snowflakes sparkled.”how long” I asked my parents. But before they could respond we were off the road and into a tree. I felt the glass shatter and lodge itself into my eyes. I let out a scream, my mother held my hand.  
“don’t be afraid my little girl” she muttered. Her hand went limp and dropped back to her side.  
“mum no” I managed to whisper as I passed out N/A she hasn’t gotten her powers yet. N/A.

I snapped out of the flash back with a start. That day was the worst day of my life. I let out a small sob and picked up the flowers, the shadows are telling me that it's 5 pm, how can time pass that quickly. I let out a long shaky breath as I got up from my curled up position. I stood strong as the wind ruffled my short hair. i walked over to the lake and dropped a rose in it. I walked away and felt comfort as the shadows soothed me. I eventually stumbled across the clearing I made. I looked for my bag and eventually found it with some help. I teleported over to gotham again. I ended up on my bench. Flowers in hand, and tears streaming down my face. I let the shadows tell me what was going on as I walked slowly toward the cemetery. As I entered I got the sense of someone watching me. FUCKING HELL BATMAN. I teleported to my parents grave quickly losing the bat. I sat down in front of the graves and put my head down. I carefully put the flowers down and put my head in my hands.  
It started heavily raining. After about 2 minutes I was a soaking mess. But that didn’t stop me from being there “mum dad” my lip quivered “I love you both, I know I have been a coward in the past but i'm being brave, for you mum. I fought you both your favorite flowers” a sob escaped past my lips “i'm 17 now. I'm not celebration though, it's selfish to do that. I-I- I love you two so much” by now I was a sobbing mess. “I hope that you're happy wherever you are, im s-s-so sorry” at this I curled up into a ball and sobbed into my hands. “may the shadows guide you” I muttered as I traced their names.  
The wind howled with the voices of the dead as the rain pelted me with misery, but with the rain my sins were washed away. I soon felt eyes on me. I let out a small growl, protecting what was left of my family.  
“i'm here as a friend” Batman said with a frown.  
“FUCK OFF” I growl, I jumped up quickly I could feel my shadows trying their best to burst out of me, wanting to kill the man that made me feel so bad.  
“you have caused me enough distress, now fuck off before the shadows tear you apart” I threatened him.  
“sorry” I was confused as to why he would say that until I was hit over the head with a fucking brick, I fell to the floor, blood dripping from my would, I was slowly fading into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was “you weren’t supposed to hit her that hard” and then sleep consumed my soul.


	6. robin is an asshole!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the 18th, follow shadow as she joins the team and shows them her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes!

I'm writing this at lunch. One kid was like germany and Austria are the same. I have never been more offended… wait nevermind  
Shadow's pov:

BEEP BEEP BEEP the fuck, I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness, the memories of yesterday snapping me out of my tense ike state, also the fact that I had A killer headache. I had no idea where the fuck I was.. I gasped, was I in arkham,BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP oh god please no. let my shadows roam and I sigh in relief that i wasn't in arkham. That leaves the question of where the fuck am i? I let my shadows out again and I sensed that I was underground, and there were machined next to me. I lifted my hand up but groaned as I noticed that I was fully cuffed to a bed. Fuckig hell. I teleported out of the bed and in the process tore some wires out of my skin, the beeping turned into a constant beep. I heard running towards wherever the fuck I was and shifted into my costume. N/A i'm in the process of drawing her up N/A I pulled my hood down and let my shadows span out, my eyes slowly turning black.  
The door busted open and I could feel worry radiation off of the people. I let out a feral snarl. “where am I?” I growled out.  
I could feel fear from one of the people “you're at mount justice” a overly perky voice said. I let out a growl and let my shadows spread out, showing me everything, just all in black. I could tell that there were two females and 4 males, including robin. The one that was scared was. Ummm kid flash I think. Well that’s amusing. I let my hood fall, knowing that hey already say my face. I heard a gasp.  
“no wonder you are so distressed, you cant see” that overly perky voice stated.  
I let out another feral snarl and growled at them, shifting into a panther. I slowly approached them. I out a growl so loud the ground shook. “you took me away from my mourning.” I snarl out, with that said I let out a roar that could combat even the greatest lion. I could sense them all flinch “who are you to take me away” I roar out. I could feel remorse from some of them.  
“because you are a threat to everyone's safety” I heard robin state “you’re a monster” I stumbled back in shock.  
I let out another ground shaking growl as I shifted back into my human form. “now tell me here, who took a mourning child away from her parents USING A FCUKING BRICK, the girl you threatened to put in arkham, the girl who has lost so much, huh. Now then, I think you know who the true monster is” I started right at him. I let the hate i'm my words flow out. i let out another ground shaking roar “now tell me what you want with me?” I asked with fake curiosity.  
“we're here to recruit you” robin stated.  
“so you call me a monster then you want me to join you, what's next you offer me cookies, how do you, expect me, to join your team” I started, creating a stool for me. I sat down and looked at them in mock interest. “go on enlighten me” I said and looks at them all in turn. “nothing? Oh well” I got up and sighed. “I have a really fucking bad headache, you know, because you fucking hit me over the head with a bloody brick” I growl out.  
“look shadow i'm sorry, it was the only way that I could think of getting you to come with us. Please join the team, we need another member” robin pleaded, sounding truly desperate.  
“ugh, fine, but you have one chance, you fuck it up and i'm gone. Clear?” I asked. I'm honestly not looking forward to this. “well i'm going to go now. You clearly know where I fucking live so why don’t you invite yourself in and have a cup of tea” I say with fake enthusiasm.  
“were not done yet” I heard batman say. “we need to know the extent of your powers. “I let out a sigh and motioned for him to continue. Follow me, someone help her along”  
the first person I got near I snarled at. “I can walk” batman was off the second I said that. I followed close behind. After multiple twists and turns we arrived at a training hall, I could sense that there was equipment everywhere as well as a large box.  
“go into the box” batman demanded. I teleported in and stood still, waiting for the command to do something, now I know how a dog feels. “defend yourself” batman said. With that I was attacked on all sides by robots. I crushed them with my powers. The shadows were applauding me. I let out a small smirk, I could feel their shock. “now without powers” more robots approached. The first one threw a punch, I dodged expertly and did a roundhouse kick, knocking the head off of its shoulders. Two came at me at once. I punched them both in the head. Annihilating them both. The last one threw a punch, I dodged it and tried to hit it. It also doged my fist. I let out an irritated sigh and kicked it in the middle, throwing it against a wall. I let out a small smirk of victory. I could feel the shadows congratulating me.  
I felt my eyes turn slightly black. “is that all you got” I could feel the shock radiation off them. The second I said that 20 robots attacked me, some with weapons some without.  
The first one had a knife. I grabbed it from him and slit his throat. The next two came at me at once, one had a knife and one had a bat. I jumped over them and kicked one, sending it crashing into multiple others, I heard a click and dodged a bullet as it came at me. I ran to the person with the gun and grabbed it from him. I turned and shot every robot in the head. I let out a sigh, still too easy. “show us the extent of your powers” batman said, I could feel that he was impressed.  
With that said I turned into a panther and let out a roar so loud that an earthquake was felt, I shifted into a t-rex next, I made a human out of shadows and ripped him up. I then turned into me. I let my shadows loose, dancing on the walls. Telling the story of death and betrayal. ‘come on winter’ I heard the shadows whisper, I let out a smile and vanished. In reality I was just sitting there.  
I reappeared and bowed in mock respect. “I could end the world without batting an eyelash, good thing i'm not dumb”  
I could tell that they knew that I could end the world “you can leave now”

I teleported out of there, back home. I collapsed into my bed and let out a soft moan of annoyance. I ended up on my back starting at the ceiling in the dark the same old empty feeling in my heart. i slowly faded into sleep. Still pissed off at batman.


	7. sorry, im so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its now the 19th of january. follow shadows as she helps a certain bird get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chances are that i wont update tomorrow, Sorry!!

Shadow's pov:  
I let out a loud moan as I slowly regained consciousness. I could still feel my skull throbbing. God damn it. why must he have hit me with a brick of all things. I let out a louder sigh then usual and got up and got dressed I gathered all of my shit and headed out the door, being careful not to run into anything. I soon made it to the café where magma worked. I walked in, and immediately felt a set of familiar eyes set on me, robin's eyes. I narrowed my eyes and walked over to my usual booth.  
I let my shadows wonder, loving the feeling of being everywhere at once, yet still in the same place, I soon sensed a presence walking to my table, robin, he sat down and I could feel that he felt guilt. For what? Why is he here? Has he been watching me.  
“hey shadow” I heard him say, remorse clean in his voice.  
“hello, what do I owe the pleasure to?” I asked, sarcasm lacing my voice “I thought you needed to hit me over the head with a brick before talking to me” I could feel him flinch.  
“I'm sorry shadow, so so sorry. I didn't mean it, i'm so so sorry” I could hear desperation in his voice “batman told me to say it to see how you would react, i'm so sorry” I could tell he was close to tears.  
I got up and went around the table, sitting next to him, I could tell he was crying. I pulled him close to me, “shhhhh, don’t worry. It ok” I cooed into his ear. I stroked his back gently. It has been a while since I have done this.i could feel him sobbing into his shoulder “it's ok to cry you know” I stated still rubbing his back.  
“i'm so sorry” he sobbed into my shoulder. I totally got up and picked him up, he was taller than me, probably a bit older than me, definitely taller, I picked him up bridal style and walked outside.  
“hold tight” I said with a small frown. I teleported to the lake. I smiled a bit and sat on the beach, robin on my lap. He was still sobbing. “hey” I whisper gently “What happened?” I whisper into his ear, still stroking his back.  
“y-you looked so sad when I called you a monster, i'm so sorry” he buried his face into my chest, I let him, knowing how comfy my chest was.  
“it's ok , don’t worry” I coo. I wrap my arms around him, making a snow blanket wrap around up both. I grabbed his hand and put it above my heart. “when I breath you breath” and with that I started to take heavy calming breaths. “better?” I asked, he nodded into my chest. “look around” I commanded lightly. He brought his head away from me and looked around.  
“this is beautiful” he said an awe.  
I let out a light chuckle “indeed it is” I stroked his hair. Soothing him.  
“i'm sorry” he said once again “I shouldn’t have done that”  
“it's fine” I say with a light smile. “we all need some time”  
“thank you” he whispered out, still entranced with the whole place. “where are we?” he asked, his voice quiet.  
“I used to go here a lot, it's in the middle of nowhere” I said quietly still holding robin close to me.  
“what's your real name?” he asked, fully not expecting a response.  
“my parents named me sera, short for Seraphina” I said in a light voice, closing my eyes.  
“mine is richard or dick grayson” I smiled at the name.  
“come on, i'm going to take you to my home” I ststed as I lifted him up again. I let out a soft chuckle as he nuzzled his face into my chest. I made sure that the shadow blanket was wrapped securely. I teleported to my house, straight to my room. I sat down on the bed and kept dick close to me. Making sure he felt alright..  
he slowly drifted off to sleep. I lay him down in my bed and tucked him in. well this had been one interesting day. I made some food and asked the time. 3pm. Not bad at all. I made soup and tea. I put in on a tray and brought it over to my room, I gently shook him awake.  
“you need to eat” I whisper as he wakes up. “eat” I pass him the stuff as he sits up.  
“thank you” me mutters out before digging in, it took about 5 mins for him to finish “it was really good thanks” I took the stuff in the kitchen then went and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“are you feeling better?” I asked. With a small sad smile.  
“yeah, thanks for asking sera” he said with a sigh.  
“don’t tell the others please” I begged.  
“ I won't, don’t worry” he stated with a small smile “come sit next to me I feel bad”  
I let out a light chuckle and scooted over to him “I think that it's time for you to go home” stated. He let out a groan “how about we play 10 questions” I asked, knowing he didn’t want to go back to the bat.  
“how old are you?” he asked leaning his head on my shoulder.  
“17 and you?”  
“17 and a half” he stated while wrapping his arm around me, getting comfy “favourite colour?”  
“grey blue” I smiled at the colour. 

Time skip !

“bye” I yelled after him as he left the apartment, I smiled broadly as I thought about the day as I got into outfit. And got ready to kick but. I quickly teleported on top of my building, letting my shadows tell me where everything was. I could tell that there was a mugging and let myfelt appear there, I snuck up on the man and hit him over the head.  
“hey” I heard magma say from behind me.  
“yo” I replied with a smirk. “wanna fight crime together?” I asked with a smile.  
“one hundred percent” I could feel heat radiating off of her  
After a few hours of crime fighting i went home. By the time i arrived i was close to just passing out. I jumped onto my bed and let sleep consume my soul.


	8. robin is no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the 20th of january, follow shadow around as we find out more about robin and shadow.

 

Shadow's pov:

I looked around in panic, the world wasn’t the colorful thing I used to love, It was dark. So dark. i screamed until my thought was horse and I couldn’t scream anymore. I curled into myself and let out a slight sob. Scared to death and back. I heard a clank and a door open.  
“there there child, don’t worry” a soothing voice said, with an undertone of malice. “we just want to unlock your mata gene” and with that I was hauled to my feet. I was dragged across the floor. Skin tearing off of my body.  
I bit my lip to stifle a scream. “i'm not going to kill you” a unnaturally high voice stated. “i'm just gonna hurt you very very bad. That should unlock your metta gene, your body will mutate to keep you alive” with that saud they stabbed my with a scalpel. I screamed again an-

 

I was snapped out of my nightmare by robin. How did he get here. As if sensing the question he stated “I bugged you to make sure you'd be alright”  
I gave him my best mad face and sighed. He brought me into his arms “thanks” I whispered. My voice was hoarse and strained from screaming so loudly.  
“sorry for bugging you, I just wanted to make sure that you would be alright after yesterday” mis voice got quieter and quieter before he just fell silent. There was a long silence, not and awkward one but more of a comfortable one. “thank you” dick muttered out.  
“what happened?” I asked, knowing that something was up between him and batman.  
“i-I-I accidentally fatally wounded a bystander in a simulation.. when I got out batman yelled at me and called me a monster.. I-I-I didn’t mean to hurt them” by this point he was sobbing into my shoulder. “I stayed at a friends last night. He-he-he kicked me out” it all made sense now.  
We switched positions, I was cradling him in my arms as he sobbed gently into my shoulder. I stroked his hair gently. “how about, you stay here. I know that this place is not much, but i'd be honored it the great dick grayson crashed on my bed” I said with a light smile. I could feel him smile into my shoulder.  
“only if I can help you out” he stated, snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I smield and rubbed his back.  
“my sorry ass could use some help, i'm fed up of accidentally adding chili powder to my food instead of salt” I winced at the memory.  
“then it’s a deal, I stay with you but I help out around the house, i'll crash on the sofa” his voice was muffled into my shoulder. I frowned “you need to keep your bed” I scoffed at that.  
“you get the bed you… you … European son of a bitch” n/a inside joke n/a I stated, even though he was American.. oh well. He let out a light chuckle.  
“I think not” dick said with a large smile.  
“well see” I narrowed my eyes at me “what's the time bird boy” I tease  
“IT'S TIME TO STOP, NO MORE” he shouted into my neck “seven thirty three” he says in a terrible irish accent. “wanna go get breakfast at the mountain?”  
“sure thing, wanna teleport over?” I ask, knowing he would say yes already.  
“FUCK YEAH” he shouted jumping away from me.  
I sat there in shock “LANGUAGE” I screeched at him. He lout a nervous chuckle. “hold on tight” with that he tackled me to the bed.  
I teleported seconds after we hit the bed, making sure that robin would fall on his ass. And as I thought he landed with a thud and a groan. I smirked and headed out to where the kitchen was. I let my shadows roam so that I wouldn’t run into anything. I could sense that everyone was there. I shifted into my costume. I walked in and over to the fridge, all of them were eating cereal and chatting . I sighed and got all of the stuff out that I need for pancakes and bacon, I could feel their eyes on me. After about twenty minutes I finished all of the food. I lifted all of the food and put it on the table. I grabbed a plate and served myself a singular pancake and some bacon. I felt my tighten stomach and sighed. Putting my food to the side.  
“this is really good shadow” artemis stated, already on her third pancake.  
I felt dick sit next to me “you need to eat” he growled out at me, knowing that I hadn’t eaten in awhile. About 34 hours. “now”  
“not hungry, itll do me no harm not to eat right now will it now” I bit back another remark. I still ate a bit of food, feeling all eyes on me. “i'm going to leave now, I guess you guys can somehow contact me, I don’t know.. ummm send a pigeon.” With that said I teleported back home.  
It's odd, i'm not getting hungary. Well It's probably part of the mutation. Meh. I ended up just lying there for a few hours. Eventually I heard the door open. “hey” I shouted towards the door.  
“sup bitch” dick shouted from the front door “it's about 4pm right now”  
I got up and walked to where he was. “and?” I prompt.  
“let's get ice cream” he squealed like a schoolgirl finally meeting her favorite actor. Let out a sigh about to object but before I could say anything he was already dragging me out the door “you have no say in this choice, plus I want to talk to you where batman doesn't have a bug”  
my eyes widened “that son of a bitch” I mutter, stumbling along, eventually we stopped and I let out a sigh of relief.  
“can I have two cones of nutella ice cream please.” He asked with a smile. He grabbed the ice cream and payed, he dragged me somewhere and sat me down.  
“what did you want to tell me?” I asked, genu curious and happy.  
“im quitting the role of robin” dick said with a small smile my eyes went wide “I need some help though”  
“what do you need?” I asked my brows furrowed.  
“I need a suit and some weapons, and maybe a code name” he said with a small sigh. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my stomach. “I think that you are just the person to ask” I felt my cheeks flush.  
“i'll help with some of the stuff, not the costume, don’t let a blind girl make a costume, that’s a big no no. i'll help with ideas and weapons. I'll make all of your stuff out of the strongest alloy out there.” I smirked “shadow iron, you can only get it in the shadow dimension. It's really easy to get because it's everywhere, give me a week tops to get all of the material, then you can do what you want with it” I felt him squeeze my stomach. “fuck, i'm not telling batman, that’s on you”  
I could feel him tense up “fine. Well we should start to head home. Its getting late” with that I teleported us both home.  
“let's get to work, what should your name be?” I said with a frown. “oh gloomy one” I tease.  
He let out a soft snort. “more like oh hot one”. I let out a small laugh.  
“hmmm, how about.. nightwing. It's like an upgrade” I said with a small smile.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head into my neck. “sounds good to me. Nice thinking. How about a full body suit with a sign on the chest.”  
“like what, batman but cooler?” he let out a soft chuckle. “how about a bird, blue maybe.” I say with a smile.  
“great idea, and instead of batarangs its birdarangs, and maybe even batons”  
“ooooo but they have to be electrified. I'll get the materials and you do the costume.” I said with a smile “but now, you make food and my lazy ass shall sit on the sofa and be lazy” with that I slipped out of his arms and onto the sofa.  
He let out a soft growl and went to the kitchen. I smiled and lowered myself to a lying down position. I felt fatigue kicking in due to my lack of food. Eventually dick came back with food. I ate a bit then turned to face him. “take a shower now” he mock glared at me then walked over to my bathroom.  
I curled up into a ball and fell asleep. After a while I felt myself being picked up and carried to my room. As they put me down I whispered “stay with me”  
I felt my bed dip and a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	9. weapon time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the 23rd of january, dick and shadow have been bonding, follow shadows as she makes dicks weapons for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so super sorry i have not updated in a while, a bunch of shit happened and life got in the way. I hope you enjoy!!

shodws pov:

I woke with a start, tears pouring down my face, I let out a sob. Another nightmare. I tried to move but I was pinned down by dick. Worry clear in his eyes. He hugged me close to him.  
“its ok, its just a dream, it's going to be fine” I could feel his heartbeat underneath his shirt. “I just went out to get my stuff and tell batman, boy was he pissed. I was like ‘A BITCH’ then ran as fast as I could.” I let out a small laugh. “it was more like ‘batman, it's not you it's me, wait it is you’ then I ran” I laughed and pulled him closer.  
“it was horrible… they took you and tortured you so that I would tell them information that I didn't know” I let out a small sob. Dick cradled me to his chest and kissed my forehead.  
“i'll be back soon, I just need to do some stuff quickly” with that said he tucked me into bed and walked out the house. I smiled a bit.  
I let out a frustrated sigh. No one could ever love something like me. A monster. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. By the time I was done it was about 9 am, I smiled and hopped onto the bed, putting on cloths as I was laying down.  
“IM HOME” I heard from the door. “AND I BRING FOOD” I smiled and waited for him. After a minute he finally came in with food. I felt my mouth water.  
“thanks” I said as I took a doughnut and devoured It whole. “well today i'm going to get the materials for the weapons. Make sure you don’t do anything stupid” I said with a light smirk visible on my face. “see you in a few hours looser” with that being said I used my energy to get to the shadow realm.  
I smiled a broad smile. In this realm I could somewhat see with my eyes. It was like the void, black with hints of grey. There were being here. Just nondescript shadow really. I looked around. It was better than I remembered, it was like someone took the Antarctic and shaded it into oblivion. I started my search my using my powers. I sent out all of my shadows to gather me shadow iron. I smirked. The strongest metal but only I could get it.  
I felt every detail of the land as the shadows brought me the shadow iron. After a few hours I picked up a huge pile of shadow iron and brought myself into the human realm. I sighed as my vision went black again. Making me blind. I put all of the iron onto the table and made myself some tea.  
“are you back” I heard dick yell from outside.  
“yes” I yell back. He walked in and his eyes went wide with the amount of iron I brought. “thought you might need a lot”  
“good call” he said, arms wrapping around my waist pulling me towards him. “its lunch time by the way. We should go get food.” I nodded, knowing that it would make him happy. “good” I teleported to the park.  
“we can go to a café” I stated and started to drag him along a path to the nearest café. He dragged me forwards as I slowed.  
“com on” he urged.

 

Timeskip to later that day

i piled up all of the weapons neatly as I finished sharpening them I had explained to dick that the only thing that can damage them is a shadow, so basically I was the only person on this earth that could do anything to this meattle. I ended up making a ton of birdarangs and also two batons. Dick said he would add all of the cool shit to them later. It was about 10:23 when I finished and i've just finished sorting them. I smiled, happy with my handy work.  
I shrieked as a pair of arms snaked around my waist, “good job” dick muttered into my ear. I smiled and picked up one of the batarangs and handed it to him. He picked it up without a word and threw it at the wall, hitting the target we had set up in the bulls eye. “nice” he said as he threw the rest.  
“pure shadow iron is the best for these sorts of things” I stated matter of factly. As I sat down on a chair dick scooped me up. I let out an inhuman squeak as I clung onto him for dear life. He swung me around the place and held me close to him.  
“thank you thank you thank you” he yelled and put me down. I let out a light laugh and sat on the chair that I wanted to sit on in the first place.  
“no need” I said as I head off to the sofa, getting ready for bed. I contemplated taking my shirt off but then I thought that would be awkward and I think that he would be disgusted with what he saw.  
He must have seen what I was going to do and he could probbably tell what i was thinking “I don’t care if you go to bed in only a bra and underwear” he started, picking me up and bringing me to the bedroom. “and you're meant to sleep here not the sofa you'll hurt yourself if you sleep on the sofa” he whispers to me, caressing me back. He put me down gently, “arms up” he instructed. I did as told, knowing what he was doing. He gently lifted my shirt up. “ill let you do your trousers yourself” he said with a light blush. I took them off and lay on my stomach, exposing my back.  
I hand gently traced the lines on my back “what happened to you” I heard nightwing mutter to himself.  
“a story for another time” I mutter into the pillow. “stay with me?” I asked, finding it evil to put him on the sofa,  
“sure” he sat on the bed and pulled his shirt off. He then pulled me onto his lap. I was about to complain until I felt his hands massaging my back. I let out a light moan. He chuckled a bit as he rubbed my back. “i'm guessing you like that” he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I nodded my head. He stopped and lay down next to me. pulling me into him. I could feel every muscle in his chest. I blushed a bright red.  
“night” I mutter out before I fell into the void


	10. robin is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the 24th, and robin is joining the team as nightwing. follow shadow around as shit goes down

Chapter 10

All I felt was pain, pain, pain and more pain. I snapped my eyes open expecting there to be bright lights, yet there was nothing there. I tried to move but I was strapped down. A sudden burst of pain wracked my body, I tried my best to contain my screams. The pain got worse and worse until suddenly it stopped.  
“its not working” a voice complained. “make it worse, make her suffer” the voice said, malice laced into his voice.  
“yes sir” another voice said. So the first voice was a man.  
“AAHHH” I screamed. White hot pain racing through my body, making me convulse. I let out another scream, loud enough to hurt my ears. I felt someone shaking me, I pushed them away with a fist, my binding had come undone whilst I was convulsing in pain. I threw my fists at them.  
“WAKE UP” someone shouted, it sounded distant and foggy. I tried to hit the person again, confused at what they meant. I was awake, at least I thought I was. I felt a sharp slap on my cheek an-  
I snapped out of my nightmare with at start. I gasped for air as if it would help me. I felt my arms being pinned “gett of me” I whispered hoarsely, I must have been screaming. Fuck. I felt a weight lift off me. I sat up and curled in on myself, tars finding their was down my face.  
“do you want to talk about it?” a voice said from beside me, I flinched away and curled tighter into a ball. “sera, it's me” the voice said… dick. It was dick. I could feel hurt rolling off of him. I felt so bad.  
“i'm sorry” I managed to get out between sobs. I then threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him. “it was so bad” I muttered into his shoulder. “t-t-they hurt me. They hurt me so bad” I said trying my best not to let myself get out of control.  
“it's ok, don’t worry” he cooed into my ear. “you’re here now, and I promise that I won't ever let that happen to you” he kissed my forehead and held me close.  
“what's the time?” I asked, feeling my head yelling at me that I woke up too late.  
“about nine thirty” dick muttered into my hair. “we should do something productive with our day” he stated, lifting me up and shoving me to the wardrobe, putting cloth into my hand and walked out of the room.  
After I had gotten dressed I walked into the kitchen, smelling delicious bacon. I sat down at a chair and let out a sigh. The nightmare still felt fresh in my mind. I could still feel the blinding pain that made my body convulse. Is only that was just a dream.  
I heard a plate get placed in front of me. “eat” dick demanded, knowing full well that I wasn’t going to eat at all. I sighed and picked up a fork, shoveling the food into my mouth making sure that I got every last piece of the plate. I glared in his direction as if saying ‘are you happy?’ “very” he answered my silent question.  
“now off to the mountain” I said with a loud and extravagant sigh. “get your stuff together and do whatever you want until we both are ready” with that I started to get ready for the day. I put in my suit and all of my weapons, my mind wandering to dick, i've known him for a short while and yet we are already so close. It confused me to no end.  
After about fifteen minutes I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. “you ready” dick asked from behind me. I nodded lightly and took his hand.  
“3,2,1 now” with that I teleported my ass out of there, to the mountain. We landed in the middle of the group. Half of them screamed and the other half flinched. I snorted, not very attractive but still amusing.  
“robin?” an uncertain voice, belonging to wally, asked.  
“I go by nightwing now, robin is dead” he said in a gruff voice. I lifted my hand up, he gave me a high five. The noise was music to my ears. Such a good high five, almost orgasmic.  
I felt someone tug me away from dick and hold something to my throught. “what did you do to him?” a voice growled from behind me. I smirked as he pressed the … knife.. yeah knife. against my neck.  
“made him do meth and cocaine” I answered with a straight face. I could feel dicks distress from a mile away. I could hear as he approached me ‘i've got this’ I shadow whispered to me. He stopped in his approach. I felt the blade press deeper as blood slowly trickled down my neck,. “well, you see. I didn’t do this, it was his idea, I just helped him make his weapons. Now if you wouldn’t mind. My neck hurts” I growled out.  
“bitch” ummm.. it was super boy? . Wow. That escalated quickly. “you’re a witch” he pulled the knife across my neck, I sighed. This dude is crazy as fuck. Even crazier than his dad lex, yeah, I know he is half lex luthor. He sliced along my throat, I winced.  
I teleported out of his grasp and sat criss cross on the counter. “well then” I sighed. “do you mind not killing me for at least a day” I heard no response “now leave my sorry blind ass alone. By the way, super boy, calling me bitch means nothing to me, come to me when you think of a better insult” I smirked as I could sense super boys face contorted In rage.  
“this is totally my choice” dick said. I slowly started to feel faint.  
“well, if you wouldn’t mind.” I said with a slight smirk, feeling blood gushing down my neck. “I might need medical attention” dicks eyes widen as he takes in the sight of me, blood gushing down my neck, from the slit super boy left in my neck. I Felt my senses start to numb. I shook my head as my senses went out completely, leaving in a void of black, I could tell I was awake.  
I felt someone lift me up and rush me somewhere as my wound continued to gush blood. My senses came back to me in a snap. “stay awake” I could hear someone muttering to me as I started to close my eyes. “this is all my fault” they whispered, quickening their pace  
“but i'm tired” I complained. I could feel distress oozing from them. i was set down and held tight as I felt someone touch my neck. I wince and let out a feral snarl. I slwly lost consciousness. I could hear, umm ..dick shouting at me to stay awake. I smiled and faded out. Letting to void take me.


	11. STAY AWAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the 14th, follow dick around as he re introduces himself to the team.

Dicks pov:  
(starts at the beginning of chapter 10)  
I was lying down, watching as sera took shallow breaths, I smiled and looked up the the ceiling, zoning out. “AHHHH” I heard a scream come from next to me. I darted up startled and looked at sera. She was shaking and whimpering.  
“wake up” I shook her harshly, trying to get her to wake up. She swung a fist at me. I straddled her and held both of her hands in one hand. I was in panic. “come on” I muttered to myself. I sent a sharp slap to her cheek.  
She gasped out for air and pulled against me. “get off me” she said, her voice hoarse from screaming. Tears trickled down her face and I could feel my heart breaking at the sight.  
“do you want to talk about it” I asked as softly as I could. She flinched away from me, curling deep into a ball. It hurt so much to see her flinch away from me. “sera, it's me” I said, trying to not show that she hurt me, knowing she would feel bad if she did that.  
“i'm sorry” she whispered between sobs. A frown st itself on my face. She threw herself at me, wrapping her hands around me. I pulled her close. “t-t-they hurt me. They hurt me so bad” a tear rolled down my face. I wiped it and rubbed her back lightly.  
it's ok, don’t worry” I cooed into her ear, her short brown hair poking my face. She had such nice hair. “you’re here now, and I promise that I won't ever let that happen to you” I meant every word I said to her. I contemplated for a second before kissing her slightly scarred forehead. And pulled her closer to me.  
“what's the time?” she asked frowning.  
“about nine thirty” I muttered into her hair. “we should do something productive with our day” I stated, before I lifted her up and shoved her into to the wardrobe, putting cloth into her hand and walked out of the room. I sat at the kitchen, she was beautiful eve when she cried, her eyes were a beautiful mix between grey and blue, with gold specks. Her lips were so kiss- no dick, she doesnt feel that way about you.  
I decided to cook knowing well that sera would not eat unless I forced her to. she should eat more anyway. I put bacon on the stove and prepared everything, smiling as I imagined what her lips would feel like on mine. I plated up and finished everything. I heard a chair scrape along the floor and sera sit down. I looked at her and put the plate down.  
“eat” I demanded. She shoved food down her thought as fast as she could. My eyes widened in shock. When she was done she glared at me with her amazing eyes, as if saying ‘happy?’ “very” I answered the unasked question.  
“now off to the mountain” she said with a loud and extravagant sigh. “get your stuff together and do whatever you want until we both are ready” she walked off with that being said. I prepared all of my stuff and waited for her, knowing it would take her a long time to get ready because she needed to strap her weapons on. After a while she walked  
“you ready?” I asked. She nodded slightly and took my hand in hers.  
“3,2,1 now” I held my breath as she said that, not wanting to suffocate. We ended up in the mountain, in the middle of everyone.  
Most people flinched but some let out your screams, I looked around and saw the whole young justice team. “robin?” wally asked, his eyes wide with a slight smile on his face.  
“I go by nightwing now, robin is dead” I said, my voice gruffer than usual. Sera lifted her hand up and I high fived her. That soul was amazing. Super boy tugged her away from me and held a knife to seras through.  
“what did you do to him?” he growled at sera, she smirked slightly, finding this amusing.  
“made him do meth and cocaine” I suppressed a laugh. I approached her, trying to get superboy off her ‘i've got this’ I heard her voice in my head. I stopped and stared at them. Super bo pushed the blade deeper into her neck, blood was now flowing down her neck. ,. “well, you see. I didn’t do this, it was his idea, I just helped him make his weapons. Now if you wouldn’t mind. My neck hurts” she growled out.

“Bitch. you’re a witch” superboy growled out at her. Well then. It took every ounce of self restraint not to try and rip the kryptonian to shreds..  
she teleported away, leaving shadows behind that slowly evaporated. She sat on the counter criss cross “do you mind not killing me for at least a day. now leave my sorry blind ass alone. By the way, super boy, calling me bitch means nothing to me, come to me when you think of a better insult” she sassed at him. Super boys face contorted in rage.  
“This is totally my choice” I said. Glaring at super boy.  
“well if you wouldn’t mind, I might need medical attention” my eyes darted to sera in horror as blood was now soaking her. She looked like she was zoning out. SHIT.  
“serafina” I shouted as I ran to her. I picked her up and started to run to theboom tube, to get to the watch tower. I got in and we were teleported off. “stay awake” I whisper to her. Afraid she would never wake up. “this is all my fault” I whisper picking up the pace to the medical place. People were staring at up. I looked down at her. Blood from her neck was pouring on her.  
“but i'm tired” sera slurred out before I set her down. I touched her neck lightly. She winced and let out a feral snarl. She slumped down.  
“DON’T YOU FUCKING FALL ASLEEP” I shouted, sera smiled and faded out. A doctor grabbed me and lead me out the room.  
“well do what we can for now” he said.  
And I was left there, wondering if i'd ever get to see her beautiful eyes, or watch as she grows old. How she smiles slightly when she thinks happy thoughts, how her would love it when I rubbed her back. She didn’t know what I looked like yet she still stuck with me. I sighed as I lost consciousness.

Some one shook me awake, I looked up and saw the doctor “you can be with her, we have done all we can” he said and walked out. Probably to check on someone. I walked into her room and pulled out a chair and sat next to her. I grabbed her hand and traced faint patterns.  
“i'm sorry” I whispered out, tears pooling in my eyes. “I love you” I whisper out and lay my head in her lap. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I faded out.

 

The next week consisted of me pleading for her to wake up, she can't leave, i love her too much.


	12. awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the 1st of February and shadow has finally woken up, after finding out something that would change her life.

Chapter 12  
Shadow's pov:

I woke up and looked around, this isn’t right.. I can see. Where am i. I was in a ring of trees, the most amazing thing I had seen in awhile, well the only thing I have seen in years.  
“you're in the in between sera” someone said from behind me.  
It was a shadow “what is the inbetween” I asked, my voice shaking.  
“you can't die, you're immortal, this is just where you go when you are close to death. you can't pass over. I'm so sorry. I'm sure when the time comes you'll be able to see the light again.” The voice said.  
“I want to die” I said with a sigh. My life isn’t worth it anymore”” I said, tears slipping out of my eyes.  
“you'll do great” the shadow encouraged as the world swirled away.  
“WAIT” I shouted “I WANT TO STAY” it was too late, I was in the void”

 

  
I couldn’t sense much, my shadows weren’t there. I tried to move but it was like I was tied down. I tried to open my eyes, even if it was dark. But nothing. I tried to do little things like twitch a finger. I heard someone talking. Holding my hand. I was afraid “wake up” someone whispered. I could hear how desperate they were. “come back to me” their voice broke.  
Everything faded again. I wasn’t sure if it was weeks or days, hours or minutes until I could hear and sense again, even if the senses were dulled down.  
“I'm sorry” someone sobbed into my hand. I tried to move. Just to tell them I was there, to not be sad. “please” the voice pleaded. I felt my finger twitch. They gasped and held my hand tighter. “please” I senses were coming back to me. “sera, wake up” it was dick, left him behind. I pushed myself. My finger twitched again.  
I felt my whole body tingle as I felt everything once again. My eyes snapped open, I was disappointed when I saw nothing, thinking my vision meant I could see when I woke up. I sat up and sent my shadows out feeling everything out. This all happened within a second. Dick was holding my hand. I shook him slightly. He snapped awake. and looked at me instantly. His eyes widened as he engulfed me in a hug.  
I moved so that be was curled into me “I thought I lost you.” He whispered into my neck. There was a wet patch on me but I couldn’t care less.  
“I can't die dick” I said sadly, you'll be stuck with me for a while longer” I could feel shock radiating off him. “it’s a cure and a gift” I said, stroking his hair.  
“why didn’t you tell me” he muttered into my neck.  
“I only just found out” I sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
“could you hear me?” he asked still clinging on to me as if I would disappear.  
“I could hear a bit, you telling me you were sorry and asking me to wake up” I said, my hands still combing through his hair. “i'm never leaving you, you know that?” I asked knowing that he was afraid I would just leave him.  
“yeah, you're stuck with me” he mused into my neck.  
“how long was I out?” I asked, slightly worried.  
“a week” he muttered into my neck. I instantly felt bad for putting him though that.  
“i'm sorry” I said as I continued to stroke his head

 

time skip to where she and dick were talking about shit and batman walks in

dick was hugging my side and resting his head on my stomach, when suddenly  
the door to my medical room was slammed open by batman. “nightwing, shadow” he said as a greeting “I hope your feeling better shadow” I let out a faint smile. “I need to talk to sadow alone” he said.  
“go” I command dick, he gets up and walks out. ‘i'll be fine’ I whisper to him. “what batsy?” I asked “come to call me a monster and demand I leave?” I could feel that what I said struck a nerve.  
“i've come to tell you that superboy has been dealt with” he growled out, my eyes widened.  
“oh, sorry, anything else?”  
“i'm sorry” at this I choked on my spit. I coughed and held my stomach. Batman walked over and patted my back.  
“tanks” I got out as I finally stopped choking.  
“what I said was wrong, and I'm not sure why I said them. im truly sorry” with that said he walked out.  
“what happened?” dick asked worried as he saw my shocked facial expression.  
“he said sorry” I whispered out. “now come here and let's continue chatting” I said, patting the space on my slam hospital bed.  
“about that” my grin fell “you can go home” my smile came back in an instant. “you can teleport if you want to” with that he walked up to me and held my hand.  
“3,2,1 go” with that we went through the void and into my room, me landing on my bed and dick falling on the bed. He landed right next to me.  
“sit up” he commanded me. I did as told “arms up” I slwly lifted my arms up. He pulled the gown off me, leaving me in just a pair of underwear. “give me a minute” I felt my cheeks flush as I felt exposed. “arms up again” he slipped a shirt onto me and made me lay down again.  
“thanks” I said with a slight smile. I lay down on my stomach and sighed. I slipped off my bra and threw it across the room. Because bras are shitty and uncomfortable.  
I felt dick sit next to me. He put a hand up my shirt and massaged me. His cold fingers worked their magic on me. I let out a soft moan. He straddeled my but and pushed my shirt up, giving him more access. Hi hands worked their way up and down my back. After a while he stopped and lay down next to me, spooning me into him. I smiled and turned into his chest. Somehow he was just in a pair of boxers, I didn’t mind. I wrapped my arms around him and soon fell asleep in his arms.


	13. another mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its now the 3rd of February and shadow is sent out on her first mission since super boy slit her throught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i didn't update for a while, a bunch of dumb shit happened, love you all and hope you enjoy !!

I woke with a start, tears streaming down my face. My heart was racing, I brought a hand to my chest, it felt so real. I felt dick stir. I sobbed into my arms, I curled up into, myself and continued to sob.  
I could feel dicks arms tense on my waist. “are you ok?” he muttered out. I turned in his arms and pressed myself against him, my head was buried in his chest. “shhh, it's ok” he cooed, rubbing my back. I continued to sob into his shoulder.  
“it hurts” I cried out. Clutching my chest. “it hurt so bad” I muttered into his neck.  
“it's ok sera, don’t worry” I clutched at my heart as he sat up, pulling me closer towards him. He wrapped me in his arms as I continued to sob and clench my heart, I was a memory, the invisible knife twisted into my chest.  
I wrapped my arms around him when the pain in my chest died down. I pressed my face against his neck, feeling his pulse. “I was stabbed” I whispered. “it hurt so damn much.” I had stopped crying. I was now just in his arm, finding comfort about how he traced patterns around my back.  
“you’re now, that’s all that matters now. It was just a dream” I sighed and got off him, I pulled my collar down to her the scar was. That wasn’t a dream. It was an ugly scar, covered up by my bra when it was on.  
“it wasn’t a dream” I stated and put my head in my hands. “it hurt so much when they did it to me, it made me a monster” I sighed and continued “they unlocked my metta geane, they didn’t think that I would accidentally kill them. i had a friend who trained me, before he left me. He didn’t want me to get hurt. I miss him” dick sighed and pulled me close to him.  
“it's ok now” he whispered into my ear. “now it's about time to suit up”  
I got up and walked into my bathroom, grabbing my suit. “hurry up” I mused.  
I changed quickly, the suit was cold against my skin. I teleported to the kitchen and at on the counter. Waiting for dick to be done. I heard a door open and shot my shadows out, sensing dick In his suit. “what colour are your eyes?” I asked, looking down.  
“bright blue” he said hugging me and rubbing my back.  
I smiled, imagining his eyes as the colour as bright as the winter sky on a good day. I hugged him back. “Well, we should get going now” I said and hoped of the counter. I grabbed his hand and teleported.  
We arrived in the kitchen where food was finished. I walked and grabbed a plate, sitting myself down at the table. “hey” I muttered out, digging into the meal, there was bacon and eggs.  
“yo” arimus said from next to me. I let out a small snort.  
“MISSION” batman shouted.  
I sighed and left my food at the table, walking to the briefing room. I sighed and stood next to dick. “we're all here” I stated, slightly irritated.  
“your mission is to infiltrate a base, we believe that they are holding weapons there. You need to check the place out and take out all goons, when you are done the weapons will go to the government. Dismissed” I groaned as we started to head off to the martians ship.  
I sat down with artimus besides me. About five minutes in Artemis asked “so, you and nightwing?” I choked on my spit and started to cough. Artemis laughed. “I called it” she said.  
“there is nothing going on between us” I growled out. “besides, he wouldn’t like me” I twiddled my fingers and sighed over dramatically. “I don’t think that i'd be able to love someone ever again after hunter” I whisper to myself.  
“who is hunter?” artemis whispered to me. I could feel worry washing off of her.  
A lone tear ran down my face “an old friend” I whispered. I missed him so much. He was the one who showed me the world, even if it was though his eyes. “sounds like he was more than a friend” artimus teased. I closed my eyes.  
“hunter had the power of telepathy, telekinesis, telepathic projection and all of that shit” I sighed “when I lost my sight I thought that all my sight was lost, that I would only see things in my memories, things happened and I ran into him” I let out a dreamy sigh. “I can’t see as you know, he took my to his place and told me about myself and about his powers, not straight away though, I told him about me first. He knew I was blind when he took me in, I think he knew about my powers too” I put my head in my hands and let out a long breath “he trusted me and I trusted him. He let me into his mind, because turns out I also have telepathic powers. he let me see everything in his mind and I let him go though my mind. I fell for him as he cared about me and I him, we knew everything about each other. One day he told me I could try something, he took my hand and my eyes lit up with colour, I was so shocked that I tugged my hand away. I was able to see everything from his eyes and still control my body. It was magical, we were both in love. He had to leave me one day, for my safety, he was the person who trained me. People were after him, he said that he wanted me to be happy even if that was with another man, he promised that we would meet again some day, that was one year ago now roughly.” I took my face out of my hands and glared up at the ceiling.  
“have you told nightwing yet?” artemis asked. I shrugged and shook my head “you should tell him, I can see he cares about you, it might help you feel better” I shook my head and sent out a quick wave of invisible shadows. We were almost there. “do you use your telepathy power much?” artemus inquired as dick got up to talk to us all.  
“nah not really” I replied.  
“the plan is simple, shadow, you make the place dark, we all have night vision goggles in our packs” a chorus of yeahs went around the ship. “good, well infiltrate the base as shadow keeps up the shadow veil, understood?” another chorus of yeahs went around the ship. I scowled as I realized that my only role was to shroud the place in darkness. I could feel dick stand next to me “I hope you understand why i'm not sending you in” he whispered to me.  
I rolled my eyes and nodded my head “because hot head over there decided to slit my throat” he let out an exasperated sigh.  
He backed away from me and called out “let's go” the ship landed and I followed them out. I sat cross legged and concentrated on the light. I pushed my hands forwards and let the shadows block out all light. I could feel my head throbbing as I strained myself.  
I let myself slip into meditation helping me concentrate, I could feel everything around me, my shadows telling me everything. I could see everything happening. It felt so nice. I let out a sigh as my head started to hurt, guess i'm not that healed, normally I can spend hours making a place full of shadows before I burn out. I could feel a weight on my chest as I sensed all of the bad guys, I lifted my right hand and made my palm face the skies I made the shadows around the bad guys denser as I slowly curled my fist up. I took a deep breath and punched the floor, sending all of the bad guys to the floor knocked out.  
I could feel panic coming from nightwing as I let my shadows disperse slightly, easing the headache that was making my head throb. I could feel my burnout coming closer and closer.  
I moaned in pain trying my best to keep the shadows up I clutched my head as my nose started to bleed. I could sense that they were close to getting out as I felt unconsciousness nagging at me. I pulled through and the second the whole team was out I let my shadows fall and fell on my back. I moaned in pain again. As I felt more blood trickle down my nose. I could feel that I was so close to burning out, I didn’t have the energy to move. I closed my eyes  
I heard dick shout my name as I took shaky breaths I could feel the vibrations of him running towards me. He kneeled beside me as I opened my eyes, hoping to see colour but I was disappointed when more darkness greeted me. “fuck, what happened to you shadow” he muttered as he gently lifted me up bridal styled quickly heading to the ship “thanks for knocking all of them out” dick said while laying me down in the ship. I let out a groan in response.  
“I used too much energy” I managed to groan out as I felt him pinching my nose, blocking the flow of blood through my nose.  
I felt artimus push a stand of my hair out of my face. “you saved us, there were more people than expected” I let out a shaky laugh and groaned.  
“shadow, this isn’t healthy” dick whispered and hugged me letting go of my nose. The blood had stopped flowing as he wrapped me up in his arms. “you need to take a longer break this time” I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.  
“i'll be fine” I muttered out “I have had worse” my mind flashed back to when I was training. “far worse, this isn’t a bad burn out though” I could feel him shake his head.  
“we're gonna have to walk home, i'm not letting you teleport home” he growled out “what the hell didn’t you just take the shadow veil down” I sighed lightly and closed my eyes “why?” he growled out and pushed me away from him. I could sense his anger, I rolled onto my side facing away from him as a tear slipped from my eyes.  
My chest hurt. After hunter I don’t think that i'd be able to loose someone ever again, I guess he wouldn’t understand. I let out a long breath as I thought about hunter. I smiled and touched my cheek and wiped away the tear.  
His laugh could light up a room, and i'm blind for god's sake. I loved him so much, I was only 16 at the time but I don’t care. Mentally i'm already 40, he was 17 and also mentally about 40. His eyes were darker than the night and could hold a whole room captive as they stared at his eyes getting lost in them, his hair was light brown with hints of red strewn along his hair. I loved to run my hands through his hair as he showed me his memories. I loved sleeping with him, his warm arms would wrap tightly around my waist and somehow I would end up ontop of him with my face in his neck.  
I remember vaguely how I look like, my eyes were white and my hair was dark brown and long. I hated my body so much, I had small scars littered across my body in the most random pattern. I put my hand on my mighty scar on my chest and slowly drifted into nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> just expelling shadows powers she can create things out of pure darkness, she has the power to end the world if she wants, she is immortal, heals quickly (not including self harm) and can turn into anything like a large shadow wolf, she can shift into shadows too. basically her imagination is the limit. she lost her sight in an accident and her powers can help her sense what is around her (i have no idea how but what i say goes). when her powers came she became the darkness.


End file.
